miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lila Rossi/@comment-35197597-20180403224203
Okay, I'm reading the comments on this thing, and I'm honestly surprised that some people want Lila to have the Fox Miraculous. The thing about having a Miraculous, is to do good things. Lila lied. A LOT. For HERSELF. Some of the comments I read seem to think it's okay just because she was new and wanted people to like her. No. That's just wrong. Besides, Adrien was new and didn't lie about himself. Although Ladybug went a bit too far, she was absolutely 100% right to chew out Lila. Ladybug and Chat Noir are superheros. They have an image to maintain, and need the public's support in order to keep helping people. Even if Ladybug didn't expose Lila, eventually, somebody else would have. Her lies are not harmless. Sometimes lies can hurt people more than actions. Imagine what could have happened if people actually thought that Lila's lies about her being best friends with Ladybug were true. When she was eventually caught, it's a good chance that people would think negatively about Ladybug for even associating with a known liar like Lila. Because let's face it, she does more than lie. She stole the book, and is more than willing to go to any lengths to make her lies seem like the truth. To be perfectly honest, Lila is lucky that Ladybug was the one who exposed her, and not Chloe. Chloe would have made Lila's life a living hell, especially knowing that she was trying to pursue Adrien romantically. On that note, Chloe nor Lila deserve a Miraculous. Period. Chloe's true nature is to be mean to others, and she actually enjoys it and has no remorse for what she's done. Lila is the same. She lies and steals without caring what her lies could do TO others, only what they could do FOR her. Chloe doesn't deserve a Miraculous because she already abuses the power she has by being the Mayor's daughter. Giving her a Miraculous is just plain irresponsible. Lila doesn't deserve a miraculous because she's self serving and doesn't care about how what she says and does can affect others. In my opinion, Alya is the perfect candidate for the Fox Miraculous. Alya practices what I call, "honest trickery". Meaning she lies for the good of others. Some examples are: 1. Lying to Vincent the photographer about having an allergic reaction to an apple so that her best friend can model with the boy she likes. (Storrmy Weather) 2. Making up a story for a little girl in order to distract her from danger. (Manon in Stormy Weather) 3. Using an illusion to trick her akumatized sisters so that they can be saved from Hawkmoth. (Sapotis) Alya knows what it means to be a true hero, and although like Marinette she has her faults, she has integrity and knows when to do the right thing. And for those who say that Lila knew what a Kwami was? She actually didn't. What Ladybug actually asked her, was: 1. What is your Miraculous? 2. What power does it give you? Lila does not have any idea what a Kwami is. Hawkmoth never told her, and had Ladybug asked her what a Kwami was, he wouldn't have been able to tell her, because the pink butterfly outline that appears when he communicates with his Akuma would immediately let Ladybug and Chat Noir know that she was an Akuma. I've also seen comments that say that because she looked like the Fox that she could be the true Fox hero later on? No. Just...No. The most logical reason she looks like the Fox is because Hawkmoth AKA Gabriel had the book and knows what the previous Fox looks like. It's more than likely that he just made a variation of the Fox from the book to suit his own purposes. When Alya questions why she looks like Lila's akumatized form, Ladybug tells that yes she does look similar, because Alya is the hero version. Alya was chosen to be the real Fox, therefore her suit is what the REAL Fox Hero is SUPPOSED TO BE. Lila's was just a cheap imitation. And to those who condemn Marinette for akumatizing Lila? Once again, NO. Let's be honest. Like I said, Lila would have been caught either way. Whether it was by Ladybug or by someone else. And even then it's a high chance that Adrien would have found out, and whatever chance she thought she had with him would have been lost either way. Not only that but she more than likely would have been akumatized anyway for the same reason: Being exposed as a liar. So yeah let's not really blame Marinette for this one. Also, for anyone else trying to claim that she got other's akumatized? Let's visit that: 1. Max: She didn't akumatize him. Sure she competed in the tryouts to spend more time with Adrien, but she had every right to enter the competition and win. And just like Max said, HE LOST FAIR AND SQUARE. Not by cheating, not by anything underhanded, but fair and square, in a competition that was open to ALL of the students, including Marinette. 2. Chloe: Chloe lied about her involvement when Sabrina was akumatized. Yeah she may not like Chloe, but she had every reason to NOT believe what Chloe was saying, because she had lied before. Her skepticism was VALID. Chloe brought that on herself because she refused to believe that she was responsible for Sabrina being akumatized. 3. Her Grandmother: Marinette loves her grandmother, and didn't want to upset her. She is always traveling, and a lot of the times she is out of the loop when it comes to Marinette's life, as well as her interests. Besides, Marinette did tell her that Alya had planned a surprise party for her. And her father Tom tried to tell her that as well BEFORE they even left the house. Her grandmother being akumatized wasn't because of Marinette, it was because of a misunderstanding. 4. Andre the Icecream man: Marinette wasn't being mean, she was depressed that the boy she likes wasn't able to make it to their outting. She expresses remorse about it, frequently, and in the end, makes up with Andre. 5. Timebreaker: Yeah no. That was Chloe. She shouldn't have taken the watch. Point. Blank. This was a long comment, but based on what I was reading, it needed to be written. Have a nice day everyone.